In general, an electronic device may acquire an image based on a focal length and an angle of view (in the range of 30° to 50°) of a lens. The image acquired by the electronic device represents an angle of view narrower than an angle of view (in the range of 150° to 200°) of a human being. The image, therefore only provides a small portion of what a user would see if the user were present at the time and location of the image capture. This drastically limits the usage of the acquired image in virtual reality (VR) applications.